The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel (NF) mixture within cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. The drive torque is transferred from the crankshaft to a driveline of a vehicle via a transmission. A dual clutch transmission (DCT) includes two clutches. Each of the clutches selectively engages gears to provide a plurality of different gear ratios. The two clutches may each be “dry” clutches that directly couple the DCT to the crankshaft (also known as a “dry DCT”). For example, one dry DCT clutch may control odd numbered gears and another dry DCT clutch may control even numbered gears. Dry DCTs may provide for increased fuel economy and/or improved shift responsiveness compared to other transmissions.